


Birthday Boys

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Twincest, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Multi, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: It’s their first time celebrating the twins’ birthday now that they’ve moved in together, and Dean wants to make it special for them.





	Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my August entry for the SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge. The theme was "Birthday Party" and my prompt was "cake.” For once, I actually managed a short fic that was fluffy instead of smutty :)
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @jhoomwrites to talk about spn and dcj :)

The greatest thing that ever happened to Dean Winchester was meeting the Novak twins. He’s known them for  _ years _ , and early on they become such an important part of his life that it became impossible to imagine a future without them. And that was  _ before _ he fell into bed with them. Now there was truly no place he’d rather be than in the studio apartment they’d found for themselves. 

They’d only been living here a few months, but it was heaven. Dean got to wake up with the twins. Got to come home to the twins. Got to fall asleep next to them. And never once did he have to worry about hiding how much he adored them both, worried who might drop by unexpectedly. This place was theirs, their sanctuary.

The twins had already accused Dean of nesting hard. He’d decorated the place with pictures and Jimmy’s paintings and Cas’ sculptures. 

“It’s our home,” he’d say with an eye roll. “‘Course I’m gonna make it look like one.”

And though the twins might tease him, he noticed that they bought their own knick knacks to add to the decor.

The one thing they hadn’t done yet was celebrate a holiday in their new home. They’d moved in right after Valentine’s Day (which Jimmy hated to celebrate on principle, anyway), and all summer there’d been no more than a small house warming party with their friends. With the twins’ birthday a few weeks away, it felt like the perfect opportunity to break in their first shared home.

With plans for a party already under way, there was only one real issue left to tackle.

“What kind of cake do you want?” Dean asked as he helped Cas put away groceries. 

“Hmmm?” Cas finished putting the milk and eggs in the fridge. 

“For your birthday. What kind of cake you want?”

“Huh? Oh, whatever Jimmy wants is fine with me.”

“Oookay.” Dean was confused, but he went along with it. While Cas finished with the groceries, Dean poked his head out onto the balcony where Jimmy was painting. “Yo, Jimjam.”

“Yeah?” He didn’t even look up from his canvas. 

“What kind of cake you want for your birthday?”

“Uhhh… Whatever Cas wants I guess? Maybe something in the chocolate range? I dunno, I’m up for anything.”

Dean wanted to snap at his boyfriends for purposely being difficult when it hit him.

Dean and the twins had grown up poor. They'd grown up together, in a shitty neighborhood on the wrong sign of town. Their moms were close out of necessity, needing support and someone to watch the kids when they picked up an extra shift. Single moms each raising two kids, working three jobs to make ends meet, there wasn’t a whole lot of money around for special occasions. 

Looking back, it was kind of inevitable that Dean and the twins would end up together, really, with how close they were as kids.   


And now that he was really thinking about it, the twins have shared  _ everything _ their whole lives. A bedroom, clothes, school books, Dean… 

Their birthday.

They’ve never had their own birthday celebrations, something catered to them as individuals as opposed to them as twins.

They’ve never had their own birthday cakes.

Time to change that.

~ ~ ~

Dean didn’t tell the twins’ about the cake thing. They seemed to take it for granted that they’d have one cake that they’d share, and Dean knew it’d be the easiest way to surprise them. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way he could pull off a real surprise party (not only would they expect it, but Charlie or Garth would totally blab about it). So this was where Dean decided he’d show them how much he cared.

It was actually pretty hard. It took longer than he’d expected to figure out the perfect flavor cake for each twin, one that was uniquely  _ them _ and that they’d enjoy. Something that wasn’t a compromise between the two of them. After he did that, Dean researched the best recipes for each cake. Because yes, Dean might not be much of a cake fan but he was the world’s biggest Cas and Jimmy fan, so he was going to make their birthday cakes from scratch. 

And then came the test batches. No way he could just bake their cakes the day before without trying out the recipes. So he commandeered Sam and Eileen’s kitchen for a week straight, baking cake after cake. He was trying his brother’s patience (“I can’t eat six cakes in one week, Dean.” “Then take them to work!” “...” “... You’re totally going to eat all six cakes, aren’t you?” “... Maybe.”), but Dean was determined to get this right. 

Then on the day of the party, he had to make sure Sam and Eileen brought them.  _ Carefully _ . Eileen he could trust, but Dean coached Sam on the proper way to carry the cakes without messing up the frosting. Sam was good enough to humor him (and more importantly,  _ not _ drop the cakes).

Never mind the absolute worst part… Cas and Jimmy thinking Dean had ordered them some store bought cake, some bland vanilla monstrosity with no heart or soul. Like he didn’t even love them. 

Luckily, Dean was able to deal with that blow to his pride. For the sake of surprising the twins, he’d endure far worse.

The party went over really well. The twins wanted a board game night with pizza, beer, and their ten favorite people in the world. When Dean and Sam ducked into the kitchen to grab the cakes, the twins didn’t seem to notice Dean’s giddy excitement. 

And then the Winchesters walked into the living room carrying two cakes, each with their own set of candles and their own names written in decorative frosting. Their eyes lit up in surprise, but Dean could tell they hadn’t realized the full extent to how very different those cakes were. Sam cut the cakes and Dean grabbed the first slices for the twins. 

“Carrot cake,” Cas said as he happily took his first bite. “I love carrot cake.”

“Ugh, carrot cake’s disgusting,” Jimmy grumped. He was clearly not happy about the cake flavor… until Dean smugly handed him his own slice. “Is this… red velvet?” 

Dean nodded.

Jimmy’s eyes lit and he dug in. “Oh my  _ god _ ,” he moaned around a mouthful. “This is fucking amazing.”

“I don’t care for red velvet,” Cas said as he took much more reasonable bites of his own cake. “But I’m glad you like it.”

“I fucking love it. And you stick to your weird carrot cake nonsense, I’m gonna be here eating at least five slices of this bad boy.”

Dean knew the cakes were a total success when the twins kept snipping at each other for having terrible taste, all while praising the deliciousness of their cake. 

“Whoa whoa,” Dean interrupted. “You can’t have  _ that _ bad taste. You both picked me, didn’t you?”

He completely expected them to roll their eyes at his lame joke, but their eyes went soft and they smiled gently. 

“He’s right, you know,” Cas said. “We  _ do _ have excellent taste.”

“Definitely found ourselves a keeper right here,” Jimmy agreed. They made room on the couch in between them and pulled Dean down. Jimmy kissed his right cheek and Cas his left, and Dean tried not to blush as the whole apartment  _ awed _ . 

“So,” Jimmy said as he raised his fork towards Dean. “Which do  _ you _ like better. Red velvet…”

“Or carrot cake?” Cas finished as he, too, offered Dean a bite.

Dean ate one and then the other. “C’mon, you know I could never choose.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus Scene:**  
>  **Dean:** Okay but seriously I don’t like either cake. Pie. Pie pie pie pie pie pie—  
>  **Jimmy:** What was that, a whole five minutes before he started with the pie?  
>  **Cas:** A new birthday record.  
> 


End file.
